Beautiful Eyes
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: The language of flowers is, oftentimes, the language of love, so why is it so hard to figure out? Pure and unrepentant SetoxYami one-shot fluff. Short and sweet.


Warnings: Pure fluff up ahead, or my attempts at it, at least. Yaoi too, so if you don't like it, tough luck and don't read. People being OOC, but that's what love does to ya'. ^.~ Oh, and Yami blushing quite often. :grins:  
  
Pairing: SetoxYami.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine, except the idea. Don't steal; I bite.  
  
Notes: This idea has been clinging to me for a while yet(it spawned off of a chapter in "Devotion), and I have finally succumbed to it. @_@ So, all you fluff lovers, sit tight and enjoy the story(and try not to choke on the sweetness)!  
  
And yes, it's very short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Beautiful Eyes  
  
By Saria-the-green-haired  
  
It was a very odd day, Yami decided. Kaiba had formally requested a duel with him and only him at the Kaiba mansion. Yami had won, as usual, but he had thought that there was something odd about the way Kaiba was dueling. Before he had been able to pursue that train of thought, however, Kaiba had dropped a bundle of flowers in his arms and walked away. Highly confused, Yami had allowed himself to be ushered to the front door by the overly helpful butler. Now, he was sitting in Yugi's room staring at the aforementioned flowers.  
  
They were very pretty, he decided. He didn't recognize any of them, though the ones that were in a bouquet seemed to be the same kind, even if they were different colors. Yami didn't know what to make of the one lone flower that wasn't a part of the bouquet. It was quite beautiful, what with the small clumps of red and white flowers elegantly arranged on the single stem. Still, he had no idea what Kaiba had given them to him for.  
  
Yami was still looking at the flowers when the rest of the gang came in half an hour later.  
  
"Hey, Yami! How was the duel?" Jounochi asked as he sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Kaiba didn't take losing *too* badly, did he?" Anzu chimed in as she sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"The duel went fine," Yami replied absently, still looking at the flowers. Maybe Kaiba was trying to use some sort of code...  
  
"Hey, what are these?" Yugi asked curiously as he sat next to Yami, looking at the flowers.  
  
"Um...," Yami said, realized he was blushing, and cursed inwardly. Just because Kaiba had given him flowers didn't mean anything! Knowing Kaiba, they were probably a statement of his dislike towards the former pharaoh. "Kaimrmph...," he said, trailing off into mumbles.  
  
"What?" Honda asked.  
  
"Say that again?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Kaibagavethemtome," Yami blurted, looking at the ground.  
  
"Kaiba *gave* them to you?" Yugi asked, sounding surprised.  
  
Yami nodded. "I have no idea why though," he said.  
  
"That's just...weird," Jounochi said. "I bet the flowers mean `I hate you` or `I'm going to kill you,` seein' as they come from Kaiba an' all," the blonde said thoughtfully.  
  
"Or maybe Kaiba's just trying to throw you off balance, you know, psyche you out," Honda said.  
  
"That's probably it," Yugi said. "But if you want to know what the flowers mean, you could go ask the florist shop near here."  
  
"I think I will," Yami said, standing up and taking the flowers with him as he left the house.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The cashier at the florist shop was amused, though she would never show it to the obviously nervous boy in front of her. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
The boy jumped visibly, crimson eyes looking around fearfully. "Um...can you tell me what these flowers mean?" he asked, placing a bouquet of tulips and a single jonquil on the counter.  
  
"Why, certainly," the cashier said cheerily, looking at the tulips. "Hm...," she said, noting that the flowers were of very high-quality. A very devoted admirer, she'd wager. "Well, I can't really say what these tulips are supposed to represent, as there are so many in one bouquet. Usually, tulips come in one color only. So, I'm afraid that I don't know what they mean," she said apologetically.  
  
"Oh...," the boy said, obviously disappointed.  
  
"But this other flower is easy," the cashier continued. "It's a jonquil, a type of narcissus."  
  
"What does it mean?" the boy asked, looking at her hopefully.  
  
The cashier smiled. "There are many meanings, such as desire, but the most common one is a question: can you return my love?"  
  
"D-desire?" the boy asked, turning bright red. His eyes widened as the second half of her sentence sunk in. "Love?"  
  
"Yep," the cashier said, nodding. "Would you like to send a flower back?"  
  
The boy blinked at her. "Send a flower?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to tell someone something in words, you can use a flower to tell them," the cashier explained patiently, as she had to many stammering teenagers before. "Here, let me help you," she said, leading the boy away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Seto Kaiba was indulging in something that he didn't do very often; he was sitting in his room with the shades drawn and the lights off, and he was sulking. And indulging in self-pity. He sighed and cursed himself again.  
  
How stupid could he be? Giving his supposed arch-nemesis *flowers*! Flowers that proclaimed his love, no less! Once the Game King found out what the flowers meant, it was over. Yami would never come near him again, and he wouldn't even be able to watch the former pharaoh from afar, as he usually did.  
  
Why was he such an idiot?  
  
Seto was just working himself into a fit of depression when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"What is it?" he snapped, somewhat irritated that his moping session was being interrupted.  
  
"Ah, master Kaiba," his butler said. "There is someone here to see you; I showed them into the parlor. Do you wish to speak with them?"  
  
It was probably the mutt, ready to punch his lights out, Seto reflected. "I'll go," he said. Might as well, as the dog was stubborn as hell and wouldn't leave until he'd gotten what he came for.  
  
It came as a bit of a shock to him when he entered the parlor to find Yami standing there, back to the door as he stared at a painting on the wall. The former pharaoh must have heard him come in, as he turned before Seto could say anything, which was probably good.  
  
"Uh, hi...," Yami said, fiddling with the flower in his hands. Seto's heart sank. The flower probably meant "I hate you" or "I never want you near me again, you disgusting freak." (If Seto ever found out how similar his guess was to Jounochi's, he would probably die)  
  
"What do you want?" Seto asked, voice hollow as he resigned himself to his imminent rejection.  
  
"This is for you," Yami mumbled, thrusting the flower at him, cheeks flaming. Seto noticed the blush, and felt a faint bit of hope stir inside him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked gently as he took the flower, moving slightly closer.  
  
"It's ambrosia...," Yami said, resolutely NOT looking at Seto, his cheeks still red.  
  
"And what does ambrosia mean?" Seto said softly, leaning closer to Yami, who looked up when he felt Seto's breath on his face.  
  
"Ummmmm...," the crimson-eyed (and cheeked) boy stammered. "It means that...um..."  
  
"Well?" Seto asked, the hope in his heart almost overwhelming.  
  
"It means that your love is returned," Yami mumbled, looking down again. He looked up when there was no response. "Er, is that what you meant by the jonquil?" he asked hesitantly. "Because the person at the florist shop wasn't quite sure that's the meaning you had in mind so if it's wrong, then I'm sorry and-mmph!" Yami said as Seto kissed him thoroughly, the ambrosia nearly crushed as he was pulled against the taller boy.  
  
"You were exactly right," Seto said when they separated some time later. "Wait, florist shop?" he asked.  
  
Yami nodded, snuggling into Seto's embrace. "I asked someone at the florist shop what the flowers meant, only they didn't know what the tulips were supposed to mean, since there were so many different colors..."  
  
Seto smiled and kissed Yami again. "They mean that your eyes are beautiful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Saria: Yes, that was pointless, but I thought it was rather cute. ^_^;;;; And yes, jonquil, which IS a type of narcissus, means "desire, love, or can you return my love (or I desire you to return my love)?" And ambrosia means "your love is returned." Red tulips are a declaration of love, whilst daffodils mean "the sun always shines when I'm with you." Awwwww...^_^ So, drop me a line about what you thought about my sickeningly sweet fluff! ^_^  
  
@}----------- Saria-the-green-haired  
  
And yes, this is what I neglected "Just One Little Shove at Jusenkyo..." for...^^;;;; 


End file.
